Une puissance douloureuse
by EOWINDAWELL
Summary: Castiel a partir de l'épisode 1 de la saison 7. Que peux t-il ressentir après la découverte d'un pouvoir bien trop puissant pour lui seul. Merci à Barjy pour être ma bêta sur cette fanfic :) et merci pour ton enthousiasme et tes conseils ;)


Pendant longtemps, j'ai obéi aux ordres. Pendant longtemps, j'ai suivi mes frères et mes sœurs.  
Aujourd'hui, le monde n'est plus rien, mis à part un champ de ruine où les humains ne cessent de se faire la guerre encore et toujours, se massacrant les uns les autres, semblant ne jamais se lasser de se battre.  
Larmes, souffrance, tristesse, maladie, famine … Voici le monde que mon père a créé.  
Sans doute qu'à la base, il n'imaginait pas que ce monde irait dans ce sens, il l'a créé, il devait le protéger, s'en occuper, nous ses fils et ses filles devions l'aider, mais voilà qu'il a choisi de tout quitter, laissant ses enfants dans un sombre massacre où il ne règne qu'hypocrisie et vanité.  
J'ai tellement eu foi en lui, tellement cru en lui, ce père que je n'avais jamais vu et pourtant que j'admirais, tout s'est effondré.  
Plus rien … Déjà que la vie n'avait aucune saveur, voilà qu'elle devient insipide.  
J'ai obéi, j'ai découvert l'amitié de deux humains, j'ai fait confiance et cru en tellement de chose.  
La loyauté surtout. Que j'aimerais connaitre ce sentiment à travers mes frères et sœurs, mais c'est comme leur demander de s'arracher le cœur, c'est impossible, les anges n'ont pas de cœur.  
Les humains en possèdent un, mes amis en possèdent un aussi, alors je me dois de leur offrir quelque chose de meilleur que cette terre maudite et foulée par les démons.  
Puisque mon père ne veut plus s'occuper de ce monde, alors je ferais en sorte de sauver mes amis.

Le libre arbitre, cesser l'Apocalypse, nous avons réussis après maints sacrifices, mais voilà que l'un de mes frères, bien plus puissant que moi veut remettre cette Apocalypse en marche.  
Je ne suis pas assez fort … Sans doute ne l'aies-je jamais été, car beaucoup de mes choix m'ont menés à être déchu des miens.  
Plus le temps passe, plus je m'éloigne de mes frères et sœurs, je ne les vois plus comme ma famille, mais comme des dictateurs et voilà que j'ai choisi une solution des plus dangereuses pour « aider », peut-être est-ce de l'orgueil ? Montrer à ma famille que je ne suis pas le petit frère sans défense qui ne sait pas se battre, qui obéit, non c'est fini!  
Seulement j'avais tort …

La puissance, ressentir ce pouvoir est tellement euphorisant, donner aux hommes ce dont ils rêvent, du bonheur. Stopper les guerres.  
Je suis celui qui est respecté, le plus fort, baissez la tête devant moi car rien n'a d'égal à ma puissance!  
J'avance, tête haute, je marche, je rectifie les erreurs et je ne peux m'empêcher de savourer chaque instant où je libère mes pouvoirs, des âmes prisent dans un lieu maudit mais j'arrive à reprendre les rênes de ce monde.  
Cela a bien marché, un certain temps … Par vantardise j'ai perdu mes amis … En quelque sorte ma seconde famille et voilà que je suis seul, isolé et que je me consume petit à petit.  
Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?  
Vanité, orgueil, écraser les faibles, ne plus être moi-même, en faire de trop, ne plus me reconnaitre et voilà que je me fais peur.  
La puissance me fait souffrir, à chaque levé de soleil je me sens plus faible, épuisant mes ressources, mutilant mon vaisseau, des voix dans ma tête, grondantes, me donnent des envies de meurtres, alors que non, je ne veux pas tuer! Je veux aider …  
Le pouvoir me tue, la mort me rend puissant … Je meurs en avançant, tout est trouble, le contrôle n'est plus …  
Parfois je me réveille dans des rues où je baigne dans le sang, sang qui n'est pas le mien, mais sang que j'ai versé, j'ai tué sans m'en rendre compte, c'est là que le pouvoir que je voulais tant, me bouffe petit à petit, rongeant ce qu'il reste de ma grâce et de mon esprit.  
Je me meurs chaque jour et je commets des horreurs, je suis un monstre qui a voulu aider, je suis un monstre qui voulait juste la paix.  
J'ai du sang sur les mains, sur mes vêtements, sur mon visage, dans mes yeux, dans ma tête, tout en moi n'est que sang.  
Le goût du sang m'attire et me repousse, détruire pour reconstruire, reconstruire pour détruire, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Encore ces voix, elles sont si attirantes, j'aimerais les atteindre, elles sont belles … Me promettant maints et maints pouvoirs, seulement j'ai compris qu'elles me rongeaient de l'intérieur, elles me tuent.  
Ces voix qui m'attirent tant, me consument lentement, si je continue d'avancer, ce n'est pas le pouvoir et la victoire que je vais obtenir, mais la mort et la destruction.  
J'ai cru que c'était moi, j'ai avancé, je suis tombé, je dois remonter, mais à chaque pas que je fais pour tenter de retourner en arrière, je glisse encore dans ce trou béant où des voix ne cessent de me chuchoter des paroles douces et aimantes.  
Je ne les crois plus, mensonges, je veux remonter, je veux m'enfuir et partir, garder le contrôle de mon esprit, ça me tue, le sang continue de couler, ce n'est plus celui des autres mais le mien, je meurs, je me dégrade.  
J'ai cru trouver le pouvoir, en réalité je n'ai fait que me tuer, je m'approche du gouffre et bientôt je ne serais plus là.

Qu'aies-je fait ?

Quelle est cette voix qui m'appelle ? ...Cette lumière dans mon obscurité...Sam ? Déployer mes ailes et espérer, peut-être alors y trouverais-je cette paix tellement recherchée.


End file.
